Rin's story Chapter two
by SkyyylarrrScenario
Summary: Chapter two to Rin's life.


Chapter 2

Taubaki patiently waited outside the Kazekage's door. Inside she heard the hushed voices of the medical ninjas and the parents of the four kids. Leaning against the wall with her eyes closed she heard some of what they were saying. Blocking them out she sighed wondering how Ayume was doing. She had left her laying in her bed back home with Gaara carefully watching over her.

She ran her fingers though her golden hair as she remembered hearing screaming while she was out looking for Ayume. She remembered seeing the horrific burns on the children and the boy lying on the ground crushed by Gaara's sand. Pushing though people she found Ayume lying on the ground with Gaara horror struck, kneeling beside her. She had scooped her up in her arms and walked out of the crowed with Gaara following.

"Taubaki," Taubaki slowly opened her eyes to stare at a medical ninja. "The Kazekage wishes to talk to you." Nodding she walked though the door as it closed behind her. Bowing politely she looked at the back of the Kazekage's chair. Looking around the room she saw the angry faces of the children's fathers and the sorrow reflected in their mothers' eyes.

"I am deeply sorry for you loss. All of you." She said as she looked around the room. Mothers turned away, fathers glared. She couldn't blame them. "I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again. I know it is too late for your children but at least we can prevent it from happening to others." One of the mothers raised her head and looking Taubaki in the eyes. She, as far as Taubaki could tell, resembled the boy whom Ayume had burned to death.

"My child is dead because of that demon." She looked like she wanted to say more. They all did, but no one else spoke.

"That's a pretty big promise to make." The Kazekage turned in his chair.

"If the people of this village would…"

"She is dangerous. I made a mistake when I told her parents to seal _it_ inside her. She is a threat more than she is a help." The Kazekage glared at Taubaki from across his desk.

"What is there to do? You can punish her if need be. Hold her back from becoming a ninja." The Kazekage sighed.

"You don't understand do you? The _monster_ has to be destroyed." He said it simply as if he didn't think twice about it.

"You know," Taubaki paused, "your son was there too. He killed a boy." Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the mothers wince.

"I'm not about to kill my own son when I can eliminate one problem. Ayume and Gaara are together all the time. Gaara is protective of her and will defend her. That is what happened. Once Ayume is out of the way, Gaara will only be used as a tool without being bothered." He glanced around the room at the mothers and fathers. "I would like to speak with Taubaki alone. Thank you." They got up and left. Heads down as they bowed.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked when everyone left the room.

"What do you think?" The Kazekage said somewhat sarcastically. "What do you think will be good for the village?" Taubaki looked down for a few seconds.

"I'll keep an eye on her." She said looking the Kazekage in the eyes. "She will stay close to the house. I'll…" She stopped that the Kazekage got up and walked towards her.

"That isn't what I had in mind." He said shaking his head. He was face to face with Taubaki now. "I want you to kill her." Taubaki took a step back staring in disbelief at her Kazekage. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"You can and you will. Taubaki this is an order. Taubaki! Did I dismiss you?" Taubaki halted, her back to her Kazekage. She slowly turned and stared at him. "I don't understand," He began again, "you were so egger to kill her almost right after she was born. In fact you came close to it if I remember correctly. After her father committed suicide. Am I correct?" Taubaki felt as if someone punched her in the stomach and ripped what was remaining of her heart out. Body shaking she hung her head.

"I…I couldn't kill her even if I wanted to." She took a shaky breath. "She's like him. She…" She broke off. Thinking about Tsubasa pained her because she had loved him.

Forever jealous of his wife but never wanting to interfere with their burning love for each other, she sat on the sidelines always willing to help them whenever she could. As a child she and Tsubasa grew up together. They were on the same team and faced many dangers together but Tsubasa never wanted to be more than friends.

After Shizuka died giving birth to Ayume, Tsubasa fell into depression. He was like that for several months. Taubaki helped him out with the baby whenever she could. One night though, he had taken Ayume over to Taubaki's house and asked her to watch his daughter. Taking Ayume in her arms she asked Tsubasa if everything was okay and if he wanted to come in. He declined her offer and said "thank you". Forcing a smile he told her that the Kazekage wanted him to go on a mission and that he would return in a few days for Ayume. He slowly turned and walked away. That was the last time Taubaki ever heard his voice. His body was later found a mile outside of the village. Medical ninjas later confirmed that he had committed suicide. The Kazekage never asked Tsubasa to go on a mission. Taubaki rounded on the baby and was close to killing her but then she remembered that the village needed this child. She remembered that Tsubasa wanted her to take care of her and took care of her she did.

"She will kill more people Taubaki." Taubaki looked up as if she forgot where she was. "She isn't worth anything to the village anymore. She doesn't look anything like her father nor does she even come close to acting like him. She hardly even resembles her mother. There is no more reason to protect her." The Kazekage turned and walked back toward his desk. "If you wont do it there are other ninjas that will be more than happy to dispose of her."

"Wh-what about Gaara?"

"My son will cope. All we need to do is tell him she hated him and refused to come back to the village. He will soon forget about her. My son is not the problem. Ayume is."

"In that case…" Taubaki took a deep breath and stood tall, her heart full of rage and regret. There were tears in her eyes as she remembered Tsubasa. Walking towards her Kazekage she slowly said, "Just tell me when and where and I'll do it." The Kazekage nodded.

"Away from the village, as soon as you can. I'll be waiting for your return." He dismissed Taubaki.

_I'll do it._ She thought to herself as she slowly walked home.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes


End file.
